wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Valgarde
| government = | leader = Wiceadmirał Keller | language = Wspólny, darnassiański, krasnoludzki, gnomi, draenejski | affiliation = Ekspedycja Rycerstwa, Awangarda Przymierze, Przymierze | organizations = Srebrzysta Krucjata | loc = Centralna część Wyjącego Fiordu, Northrend | facilities = Yes | inn = Yes | mailbox = Yes | stables = Yes | anvil = Yes | trainers = Yes | class = | profession = Yes | travel = Yes | flightpath = Yes | boat = Yes | status = Active | source = World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King }} Valgarde to port Przymierza w Northrend, będący jednym z dwóch dostępów do kontynentu dla Przymierza. Miasto nieustannie jest atakowane przez grupę vrykuli i ich worgów, zwanych Najeźdźcami Rozrywaczy Smoków i Worgami Rozrywaczy Smoków oraz jeźdźców protosmoków - Jeźdźców Rozrywaczy Smoków - atakujących z powietrza. Wiceadmirał Keller stwierdza, że "minął miesiąc, odkąd te wypaczone giganty wyszły z mgły". Pozwala to określić w przybliżeniu czas powstania miasta. Informacje w RPG Valgarde zostało założone przez ludzi i krasnoludy pozostawionych na pastwę losu w Northrend, kiedy Książę Arthas spalił swoje okręty, nie pozwalając im wrócić do Lordaeronu. Jako niegdyś jedyny przyczółek Przymierza na kontynencie, Valgarde jest oczywistym punktem startowym podczas podróży po Northrend. Jest to niewielki port morski, gdzie można spotkać przedstawicieli wszystkich ras i zawodów. Jest to wyśmienite miejsce, by zdobyć informacje o krainie, wynająć przewodników czy zaopatrzyć się przed dalszą podróżą. Do czasu wzniesienia Fortu Rycerstwa był to również jedyny port, gdzie można było zaokrętować się na statek płynący do cieplejszych krajów. Co jakiś czas miasto było atakowane przez Drakkarich, furbolgów i inne potwory, lecz potężne mury nigdy nie zawiodły obrońców, a strażnice pozwalały na wczesne wykrycie niebezpieczeństwa. W pewnym momencie przywódcą osady był Burmistrz Randalvarr. Luc Valonforth był jednym z wyższych rangą oficerów i prawdopodobnie założył to miasto, które mogło zostać nazwane na jego cześć. Transport Połączenia lotnicze * Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord * 'Westguard Keep, Howling Fjord Łódź * 'Menethil Harbor, Wetlands na pokładzie Włóczni Północy Mieszkańcy * Kleryk Krucjaty * Emilune Winterwind * Brygadzista Miles McMoody * Ranny Obrońca * McGoyver * Rowan Helfgot * Valgardzki Kanonier * Valgardzki Robotnik * Valgardzki Rolnik Handlarze i rzemieślnicy * Anchorytka Yazmina * Bartleby Armorfist * Basil Crowe * Benjamin Clegg * Bernadette Dexter * Brom Brewbaster * Byron Welwick * Coot "Obcy" Albertson * Elizabeth Jackson * Fayin Whisperleaf * Frederic Burrhus * Grumbol Stoutpick * Helen Fairchild Mieszkańcy związani z zadaniami * Baron Ulrik von Stormheart * Beltrand McSorf * Kapitan Straży Zorek * Harold Lagras * Lord Irulon Trueblade * Macalroy * Thoralius Mądry * Wiceadmirał Keller * Horatio Chłopiec Stajenny * Karczmarka Hazel Lagras * Langolis Dewdrop * Oficer Logistyczny Brighton * Mindri Dinkles * Ounhulo * Pricilla Winterwind * Rosina Rivet * Sorely Twitchblade * Tisha Longbridge * Torik * Wink Sprinklesprankle Inspiracje * Patrząc na grafiki koncepcyjne można dopatrywać się inspiracji w architekturze wikingów, co wiąże się z klimatem Northrend oraz północnej Skandynawii. Prawdopodobnie bezpośrednim odnośnikiem jest szwedzkie miasteczko Valsgärde, gdzie dokonano licznych odkryć archeologicznych datowanych na VI-VIII wiek. en:Valgarde de:Valgarde es:Valgarde fr:Valgarde Kategoria:Howling Fjord